Facing Fears
by P.P.V.V
Summary: Because everyone fears something. Even Hiko Seijuro. CANON - non-yaoi - mentoring. ONE SHOT


**FACING FEARS **

**by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This is a Standard Disclaim._

* * *

**Summary: **Because everyone fears something. Even Hiko Seijuro.

* * *

**AN:** Hello, everyone. I've decided to venture back into this fandom yet again. I thought that if I have to keep up the ritual of updating something on my birthday, I might as well offer up another Hiko tidbit. (That, and because I love writing Hiko so much. I couldn't help myself.) So, here it is, another Hiko-centric fic from yours truly.

**Please note: **

_1) Slight spoilers for the Manga/Series_

_2) Japanese language has been kept to the barest minimal – if at all - because I feel it takes away from the story's mood. Translations and explanations of language/culture will be found at the end. _

That said, please enjoy.

* * *

**- FACING FEARS -**

Despite the torrential rain and the wall-shuddering crashes of thunder, he heard it: the sound of feet padding against the wooden floors a few meters away from his room.

Pausing in his reading, Hiko tilted his head to consider the distraction. His keen hearing picked out hesitancy in the footfalls with the way they paused every so often; proof of someone trying to ease their way as quietly as possible down the hall.

A burglar?

If so, Hiko would have to grudgingly admit that they knew what they were doing. Using the storm as a cover, there was no way they would be seen or heard. They could be in and out without ever being detected.

His hand slowly crept toward his sword, his sense of alarm growing as he settled on another possibility.

An enemy?

Goodness knew how many of those his stupid pupil had managed to make over the years. How the boy –er…_man_ – had managed to live this long, Hiko was not sure.

Extreme luck.

Blessings from the gods.

He doubted it was because of the man's skills.

With an inward snort at the last thought, Hiko felt his hand close over the hilt of his weapon, the smooth handle a comforting and familiar weight in his palm. Whoever it was that was creeping around would regret their actions, he would make sure of it.

The intruder moved again, a little faster this time when the lightning and thunder crashed and Hiko shifted his weight on the mat-covered floor, wanting to have enough room to maneuver if he needed to fight. When he was sure he wouldn't have a problem clearing his sword from its scabbard, he stretched his senses out to determine the motives of the trespasser.

His sense of alarm wavered slightly when he was met with the feeling of fear.

Well, he supposed the intruder _would_ be frightened walking around the house that belonged to the most feared assassin in the country's history so far.

No, this person was not brave.

This person was an idiot.

Grimacing, Hiko resolved to be swift and quick; a clean kill with as little bloodshed as necessary.

He'd get rid of the problem without waking the rest of the household.

When the footsteps finally ventured close enough to his room, Hiko slid the door open, intent on taking the stranger by surprise. It happened in a blur of red and white, his long dark hair trailing after him as he zeroed in on his target.

The intruder's gasp was drowned out by another bout of thunder and lightning.

It took every ounce of Hiko's self-control and reflexes to pull back and refrain from running the person through.

Wide, blue-gray eyes looked up the length of his sword's blade at him, the little face pale with fright.

"Kenji?!"

The boy hiccoughed in response, too terrified to form words.

For a long moment, Master and child stared at each other before the former finally moved, sliding the sword back into its sheath. As it clicked back into place, he mentally chided himself, horrified at the thought that he had almost attacked his student's precious child.

"What on earth are you doing awake at this hour?"

Instead of answering, the boy launched himself forward, burying his small face into the material of the man's pants as lightning and thunder crashed around them again.

Instinctively, Hiko put a big hand onto the boy's back.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, and finally understanding the fear he'd felt earlier, he drew Kenji back into the room with him, closing the door against the storm.

The little boy seemed grateful for it because he finally lifted his head again to consider the mountain of a man that held him.

"You should be asleep," the Master said, sternly.

Instead of cringing back, Kenji gave him a shy smile that reminded Hiko of another little boy he'd once had the misfortune of taking care of. Gods above, he really had lost his touch if this kid wasn't afraid of him.

To cover his unease, he disentangled himself from the child and swept toward the table where the newspaper he'd been reading lay, ignored.

To his dismay, the child followed him, apprehensively.

"Don't you have a big day, tomorrow?" Hiko asked, over his shoulder, as he settled down with a flare of his cloak. "You should be resting." They would be visiting the shrine in celebration of Kenji's fifth year, a milestone in a child's life according to tradition. Kenshin and Kaoru had insisted Hiko come down from Kyoto to join them for the ceremony.

So, he'd complied.

Naturally.

He was pulled away from that disconcerting line of thought when Kenji protested, "But…Master Hiko…I'm scared to be by myself."

Hiko grunted, ruffling the pages as he picked up the newspaper in an attempt to appear austere. "So you were planning on crawling into your parents' bed?" It came out as a statement, rather than a question, but it was enough to make the child duck his red head in embarrassment.

"I don't like thunder," said Kenji, and there were traces of tears in the boy's voice. It made Hiko tense at the thought of the child crying. The blubbering, wailing sort were detrimental to his image, after all. There was no way to back away from those.

He motioned to the floor next to him. "Well, don't just stand there," he ordered, gruffly, still trying to keep a stern demeanor. "You either come in or go back to bed."

It didn't seem to work because that shy smile lit up Kenji's face again and the boy hurried over to join him at the table. He even took the liberty of pushing his little body up against him, snuggling into his side.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Hiko said, "Thunder…it's just a sound. There's nothing to be scared of."

Kenji leaned into him further, resting his cheek against Hiko's ribs and flinching when the thunder crashed again and the storm sent rain hurtling angrily against the house.

While the early winter winds were nothing in comparison to those that swept through Hiko's sanctum on the mountain where he lived, they were still enough to make the screen door shiver. The man eyed them warily, but they stood their ground against the gust. The cold invaded the room though, and it made his bones ache.

He'd never liked winter.

It brought back bitter memories.

After all, that had been when –

Abruptly, he cut off his train of thought before it could go down that troubling path. He absently rubbed the child's back in circles when he felt the boy tremble and was relieved when he began to relax under his touch. "A big boy like you shouldn't have to run away from a silly sound," he said, abandoning his grave façade as the Mentor part of him took full control. "The thing with fears is that you have to face them, or else they will always have control over you."

Kenji blinked up at him, tiredly. "Aren't you scared of anything, Master?"

Hiko regarded the boy, amazed at how much he not only looked like his father, but sounded like him, too. He remembered too vividly the nights he'd spent trying to comfort a terrified Kenshin after having nightmares.

Nightmares that no child should ever have.

The recollection made him unconsciously continue to rub the boy's back again, in a soothing, almost protective, manner.

"Everyone has something they're afraid of," Hiko said, thoughtfully.

Kenji seemed surprised.

"Really? Even you?"

Inclining his head, the Master answered, "Of course."

"Like what?"

"…You're pushing your luck, kid."

Kenji yawned through a giggle and it seemed to reverberate through Hiko's body. "Can I…can I stay here with you, tonight?" He lowered his voice into a whisper. "I'm still afraid."

Hiko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Very well. But only for tonight."

Pleased, Kenji pulled the man's cloak around him, cocooning himself in the folds. It was another thing that Kenshin had loved to do when he'd been little. Seeing it mirrored so perfectly by his son brought a lump of nostalgia to the Master's throat. In moments, the boy's breathing evened out, and his head lolled to the side.

"Heavens help me, I _have _turned into a softy," Hiko grumbled beneath his breath, moving forward to blow the candle out and being careful about it so that he would not wake the child.

To his surprise, Kenji giggled against him, sleepily. "Don't worry, Hiko-jii. I won't tell anyone what you're afraid of…"

In the cover of darkness, Hiko grinned.

**END**

**AN:** The traditional ceremony that Hiko was referring to is called _Shichi-Go-San_ (7-5-3). In Japan, children celebrate age milestones. 7, 5 and 3 are considered lucky numbers, and as such, they are celebrated as marks of a good life and gradual maturity. When a child turns one of these ages, their parents and family go to a shrine and pray for continual blessings and longevity of life. Children wear special traditional clothes to these ceremonies and are presented to the priests. Children are also given candies that symbolize long life called "_Chitose Ame_".

As another note: the term "_Jii-chan_" is an endearment, meant for someone close. It translates to "grandfather". That Kenji uses this term on Hiko after being so formal with him means that he has gotten comfortable around him and has accepted him as part of the family.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Do leave me a bit of feedback in the form of a review! Should inspiration (and time) allow me, I'd love to play in this fandom again.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


End file.
